Lágrimas y esperanza
by Neko C
Summary: Corrió a buscarla antes de que fuera tarde, no dejaría que por un idiota su vida se desmoronara.


**Ejem, ¡Buenos días/tardes/noches o momento que lean esto! Quisiera aclarar, antes que nada, que este fic es una reedición y re publicación de otra versión subida por mí en otra cuenta a mis catorce años (RdS-Bastet-Sejmet para ser específica); la cual se encuentra ahora sin uso y proceso a pasar este fic, corrigiendo algunos errores, pero dejando la trama exactamente igual a como la escribí en ese entonces.**

**Disclaimer:**** Naruto no me pertenece, fic sin fin ni intención de lucro.**

**Advertencia:**** Posible OoC involuntario.**

**Disfruten:**

**-.-.-.-**

"**Lágrimas y esperanza"**** (Por RdS-Bastet-Sejmet/Neko C.)**

El muchacho corría desesperadamente. Aunque ya se hubiera quitado el peso que llevaba en sus piernas y su velocidad llegaba a un punto inalcanzable, se sentía lento; pues sabía que, si llegaba tan sólo un segundo tarde, podría llegar a perder a la chica que estuvo cerca suyo todo este tiempo y se ignoraban mutuamente, su amiga, su compañera de equipo, a la persona que, recién en estas circunstancias, se dio cuenta cuanto apreciaba y, sobre todo, amaba.

Se sentía tonto por no haber evitado eso antes, aunque no era asunto suyo; le dolió mucho en el alma ver como ese tipo pisoteaba los sentimientos expuestos que ella le tenía, hasta hacerlos trizas.

―"Tengo que llegar, no puedo perderla..."― Se repetía en su mente una y otra vez, alentándose a no disminuir su velocidad, ni siquiera por el agotamiento que tenía.

Él fue testigo de cómo le rompieron el corazón de la forma más despiadada, fría y filosa, como si le hubieran clavado un cuchillo repetidas veces. Le preguntó su estado como cualquier caballero, pero la respuesta le partió el alma: la voz de la muchacha estaba quebrada y, por más que quisiera disimularlo, ahogada por la frustración y el dolor; sus ojos parecían vacíos y atentaban con romper en llanto; y su boca delineaba una mueca espectral e indescriptible, una sonrisa pequeña, falsa y amarga.

Pero lo que más le dolió al muchacho fueron las palabras que lanzó y que aún repicaban en el interior de su corazón:

―Era tan obvio y yo no lo vi: por cada palabra que le decía, al parecer le daba lo mismo. Si estuviera en el borde de un precipicio, me dejaría saltar. Estoy harta de ser tan indiferente, él es el peor ejemplo, lo que acaba de pasar fue para él una estupidez repentina mía y de nuevo quiere mandar todo al carajo, yo también. Entonces, sí me iré, pero de alguna manera en la que no pueda regresar; y espero que sea cierto que no me extrañará...―

Las últimas palabras de ella le fueron un claro atentado contra sí misma, un extraño y muy poco elaborado plan para que su sufrimiento acabara; y ahora él debía rescatarla del pozo en que cayó, antes de que cometiera un acto extremo y eso ya fuera irremediable.

Los ojos del chico comenzaron a nublarse por unas cuantas lágrimas que llegaban a disminuir su vista. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por sus instintos para encontrarla; la falta de energía ya era una pequeña piedra en el zapato comparada con lo que motivaba a seguir: los sentimientos que le tenía y el dolor que le causó verla tan desecha y acongojada.

Al fin llegó a su destino: la roca de los Hokagues, donde presentía que ella estaba. Pero, aun así, no detuvo su ritmo ni para asegurarse de que estaba en el lugar correcto; ya que no había tiempo que perder, su corazonada y las palabras encubiertas que le dijo eran su única pista.

En la primera cabeza se encontraba ella. Sus ojos estaban rojos por tanto llorar; la sonrisa triste se había esfumado, dejando lugar a una mueca de tristeza infinita, desconfiada y perdida.

Miró afligida a la aldea, porque, para ella, esa sería la última vez que la vería. Ya no más entrenamientos, no más dolor, ya no tendría que ver a ese tipo ni a nadie más... esta era la recta final en sus pensamientos.

Comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente al borde. Cada paso que daba la acercaba al fondo del abismo. Su corazón latió rápidamente, impulsando cada vez más adrenalina a su cuerpo; su mirar se nubló de nuevo; dejándola prácticamente ciega, y su respiración se hizo cada vez más densa y lenta; preparándose para detenerse...

Estando a un paso del final de la roca, justo cuando lo estaba por dar, sintió como era atrapada por una figura mucho más fuerte que ella que la retenía y, por más que luchara, no la soltaba. Gritó, pataleó y golpeó a la persona que le impedía cumplir su deseo.

Al final ese individuo la soltó, pero no completamente, ya que la sostuvo de los hombros, poniéndola cara a cara con ella. Cuando la mirada de la chica comenzó a retomar un poco de lucidez, pudo saber quién le frustró los planes.

― ¿Lee?― preguntó con una voz temblorosa al poder ver a su compañero de equipo.

―Tenten... por favor no lo hagas― articuló el muchacho con la voz entrecortada y los ojos llenos de lágrimas, como los de ella.

―No es asunto tuyo lo que yo haga― escupió ella fríamente mientras miraba hacia un lado.

―Tenten― El muchacho tomó con una mano su cara para que lo mirara a los ojos ―.Me importas. El hecho de que Neji te haya despreciado con tanta crueldad es porque no ha visto lo maravillosa y especial que eres. No vale nada que hagas esto, sólo afectarás a las personas que te quieren.―

La experta en armas levantó poco a poco su mirada, sonrió y volvió a llorar, pero ya no era porque le hubieran roto el corazón, sino que por alegría.

Abrazó a Lee fuertemente, como si de eso dependiese su vida, el cual le correspondió el gesto tomándola con fuerza, agradecido de que ella siguiera ahí, junto a él, finalmente recobrando los pedazos de sus sentimientos y reconstruyéndolos rápidamente.

―Pero― La chica se alejó un poco de su compañero y lo miró a los ojos ―… ¿qué pasará cuando volvamos a nuestra rutina diaria?― La idea en su cabeza se tornó bastante molesta como para ser ignorada.

―No te preocupes, te prometo que no serás de nuevo lastimada― afirmó con determinación Lee ―. No permitiré que vuelvas a caer. Tenten yo te...―

El muchacho no pudo terminar la oración ya que ella lo había besado, conociendo desde antes las palabras que pronunciaría, aceptando los sentimientos que le tenía y correspondiéndolos.

En ese momento, su misión había concluido. Ya no tenía miedo de perderla, porque la tenía en sus brazos, sintiendo el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo. No era necesario correr, pues el tiempo se detuvo para ellos dos. El dolor se disipó a la velocidad en que él corrió a salvarla. Se tenían el uno al otro, y esta vez estaban seguros que no cometían una estupidez. Él la rescató de pozo y ella le agradeció en silencio todo lo que hizo para abrirle los ojos.

Tal vez fueron unas pocas palabras, pero para Tenten fue su salvación eterna de Neji, de su dolor, y de sí misma...

**-.-.-.-**

**Bien, eso fue todo, críticas, tomatazos y comentarios serán bien recibidos.**

**¡Un abrazo desde Argentina!**

_**Neko C.**_


End file.
